Feeling
by Aika09
Summary: Nemu/Nanao yuri smut. Glasses tossed, kisses rained down in beauteous succession.


Glasses tossed, kisses rained down in beauteous succession. The bite of skin, curve of flesh and the taste of sweet innocent perfection. She felt the rush of heat, the smooth skin against her own as she lapped tongue on throat. Hands played at the other woman's waist, fingering and edging slow and silky.

A woman of no reaction, no feeling other than subservient obedience cried out, moving deeper into the innocent caress. There was something about the feel of another woman's mouth, the sting of the bite, the pull of teeth that raised a roaring ocean of unthinking bliss. There was a moan, so breathy light, it seemed sweeter than sugar.

Nanao cupped her face in one hand, admiring the view. She leaned down, kissing a face already darkened by desire, lips lush with brilliant anticipation. Nemu's lips were smooth, swollen with bruises of passion, crushed with loving force. Nanao slipped her tongue inside her mouth exploring the cavernous sweet taste, and plundering the depths of a used creature. Nemu responded with stunning force, pushing back, teeth clashing, bodies arcing one against another, bare flesh rippling in wave-like motions.

The heat was everywhere, rushing like wind, feeding flames, pushing further and further. Nemu slid her hands gentle yet rough along the curve of Nanao's waist, up to cup her dainty breast. She ran her fingers along the edges and Nanao shuddered deeper into the motion, asking with her body for a harder motion. With barely a thought, Nemu obliged, teasing and crushing between delicate fingertips, piercing shocks of pleasure sweeping through Nanao. She cried out, shuddering deeply, whimpering into the curve of Nemu's neck, where her teeth still rested, biting harder, rushing wonderfully.

Nemu twisted her fingers yet again, rubbing her body against Nanao's in an enticing writhing motion, moaning as shockwave after shockwave of starry delight sifted from her neck. She reached a free hand up to cup Nanao's face, sliding the hand back through her hair. Simultaneously, Nanao's hand cleaved between their naked bodies and yanked on Nemu's nipple. Nemu gasped as pain and pleasure laced together, arching her hips further into Nanao's waiting ones. Nemu's hand clutched Nanao's face, snapping her hair free in the tug of ecstasy's embrace and waves of black hair shimmered free.

Nemu rolled Nanao onto her back, suddenly kissing her lips with a stunning force, joyous anticipation pushing her hard and fast into Nanao's waiting mouth. She kissed Nanao forcefully until the woman was flat on her back, both bodies sweating in their close proximity. She straddled Nanao's waist, and kissed down Nanao's neck, Nanao's beauteous gasps accompanying every nip and bite of gorgeous abandon. Hands were everywhere, but mostly there was Nemu's lips as she kissed down Nanao's chest, cupping one at the bottom. She teased at the aching nipple, pulling and twisting, shooting sparks ricocheting through Nanao. Until finally, Nemu's lips closed around her breast, sucking and gnawing, fusing explosions of lights behind Nanao's eyes who let out a wild scream of primal joy at the sensations racing through her. She sucked and bit, doing things with her tongue that kept a continuous stream of unintelligible moans streaming from Nanao's mouth. Everything was a haze of unadulterated physical sensation.

She bucked and shifted, pushing up and writhing down, an invitation to come down harder. Nemu did not resist. She pushed until Nanao was burying through the mattress, unable to move back any farther. Nanao clutched at Nemu's back, pulling closer and closer until she believed she could sustain no more agonized waiting.

"Please…" She called.

Nemu moved easily, kissing along the valley of cleavage and nestling her face. She slipped a willing hand between Nanao's legs, sliding them apart and allowing her own body to settle between them. Nemu kissed her stomach and let her hand drift over the perfect triangle of flesh. Nanao moaned deeper and deeper, widening her legs and begging for release. Nemu grabbed Nanao's other nipple in her teeth and burst huge explosions of continuing ecstasy as her hand continued it's writhing motion against Nanao's delicate flesh.

Nanao's body moved in sheer desperation and unending tormented pleasure against the ministrations of Nemu's hand, aroused past all reason. There were no thoughts, nothing except the feel of Nemu against her body and the sheer need the woman inspired. The rhythmic tempo increased frenetically, growing more and more frantic as Nemu sucked happily on her waiting breast.

Then Nanao snatched her own hand between Nemu's legs and felt the woman shudder on top of her. Suddenly, Nemu's lips were on hers in crushing abandon, both hands driving the other, driving, driving. The bed rocked beneath them.

Both bodies climaxed simultaneously, screaming in ecstatic release and their bodies shaking frantically in the wondrous, wondrous joy of deeply intimate pleasure. Gasping, Nanao rolled Nemu onto her back and nestled her own face between Nemu's breasts, both of them heaving with sweat. She wrapped her arms around the woman and finally let her body relax into the afterglow. Nemu clutched her close and cuddled into sleepy oblivion.


End file.
